Due to the development of information technology, digital signal transmission and data recording pre-recorded CD-s and DVD-s have become widely used on which previously recorded and stored image and sound information, such as musical recordings or films are offered for sale. Such data carriers are sold in protective cases in the interest of protecting them against external effects.
In the case of pre-recorded CD-s and DVD-s a group of known goods protecting devices is formed by at least partly transparent cases in the internal space of which the storage cases of the information carrier discs and signal transmitters starting off a suitably alarm device can be placed. Goods protecting cases consist of two pieces that can be taken apart, and when they are closed they are fastened with a locking structure, which can only be opened with special tools. Such solutions are described for example in patents No. EP 402,822; U.S. Pat. No. 5,904,246; U.S. Pat. No. 5,901,840; U.S. Pat. No. 5,850,752; U.S. Pat. No. 5,598,728 and FR 2,688,483.